


<3

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 113





	<3

Dream realized he was in love a few months before Sapnap’s 20th birthday. He invited him to Florida to stay with him for the week and even payed for his ticket.

He was sitting cross-legged on his bed, scrolling through his phone and Sapnap was laying on his back beside him, doing the same. 

It was the evening, a single beam of the setting sun illuminating their space on the bed. Sapnap giggled, something on his phone obviously amusing him, and Dream turned to him, to ask what was so funny.

But he couldn't speak. Sapnap was smiling, golden light making it look like he had a halo, his face young and beautiful and perfect. Warmth spread from Dream's chest to his limbs, coloring his cheeks red, making his stomach flip and and his hands sweat. He couldn't look away from Sapnap, pink lips moist with chapstick, long eyelashes fluttering as his eyes scanned his screen. 

"What?" Sapnap asked, looking at Dream curiously. Dream blinked, unsure if Sapnap was even speaking English. 

"You're staring at me. What is it?"  
Dream's voice wavered as he tore his eyes away. "Uh...nothing."

"Are you done with whatever you’re doing?" Sapnap asked, glancing over at Dream’s screen. He sat up and grinned. "I've been waiting. Let's go to the beach!"

Sapnap hopped off the bed, stepping into his Converses. He grabbed Dream’s hoodie, which he'd been using as a pillow. He slipped it on. "I'm wearing this. Meet you outside!"

When Sapnap had gone, Dream ran a hand through his hair and squeezed his eyes shut. Everything made sense now, why this week with Sapnap had seemed different than the others. Why he'd get annoyed seeing Sapnap with other guys, why being alone with Sapnap made him nervous, but not in a bad way. 

In a really, really good way.

Fuck.

They got hot dogs and French fries from a stand on the pier, scarfing them down as they made their way down to the beach. Sapnap took off his shoes, challenging Dream to a race as he sprinted towards the surf. Dream was already behind, so he took his shoes off slowly, catching up to Sapnap in time to see his cheeks flushed from exertion, his eyes twinkling, his hair mussed from the wind. 

Sapnap laughed. "You didn't even try."  
Before Dream could reply, could fathom anything but the vision of Sapnap in his hoodie with the sun setting behind him, a particularly enthusiastic wave rolled in, catching Sapnap off-guard. He wobbled, almost fell backwards into the salt water, but Dream grabbed onto him, clutching a handful of the hoodie and pulling him out before he went down. The momentum of this movement caused Sapnap to slam into Dream, and Sapnsp grabbed the back of Dream’s t-shirt to steady himself. 

Sapnap was pressed close, and it was only a split second but Dream fell in love a little bit more, as Sapnap’s hair brushed against his cheek, his laughter soft and sweet. 

-

Dream walked onto an overlook, went to the very edge, and Sapnap followed him.

Sapnap was wearing his hoodie, and he looked good, like he was made for it.

"I love you." 

Sapnap didn't say it back, but he didn't need to because words were falling out of Sapnap too, the pockets of his jeans, from the palms of his hands. He kissed Sapnap like he should have done the first time they met up, except now he actually knew how.


End file.
